Gallagher vs Blackthorne - Girls vs Boys
by GG-PJ-HP
Summary: Instead of CMHHTS, the Gallagher Gang go to Blackthorne for n exchange. They have not met before (well, nearly ;) ) and the COC does not exist. I know, a little cliche, but I have tried to make it interesting and hope you like this story. R&R!
1. An Announcement and Packing

**So this is my first GG story. I know it is unoriginal but bear with me! I am English and so I do write 'Mum' instead of 'Mom'. However, I have used some American words like 'semester'. Hope you enjoy **** R&R. **

**Cammie POV**

If you are reading this, you probably know who I am. My name is Cammie, and I am a sophomore at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Whilst many of my sisterhood used to think that we go to a very _unique _school, I am now able to talk about it freely without breaking about 50 CIA protocols and delving into classified information. It all started at the yearly Welcome Back dinner… **(A/N I know, I'm sorry it's so cheesy, but what else was I meant to say?!) **

My roommates and I were walking to the Hall for dinner. As usual on the first day back, the sign over the door read 'English-American'. We spotted who we thought was Mr Smith, our COW (Countries of the World) teacher, but we couldn't be sure as he gets a new face every summer. Yes, you read right. And so the annual game of who could guess what he would look like this year was over. My mum came to the podium to give out all of the start of term announcements.

Once we had all stood up and proclaimed ourselves Gallagher Girls, I zoned out a bit, that was until I heard the word 'Blackthorne' and all the girls started to talk loudly, our year in particular. I looked up; I could feel my mum's eyes looking straight at me. I'd always known about Blackthorne, our counterpart school where the boys trained. At once, my eyes lit up and I smiled back at my mother. I wouldn't say anything yet to my roommates, I think I'll surprise them.

I began to listen to conversations around the room to find out what was happening discretely. From the newbie tables I could hear: 'It's so unfair! Why can't we go too?' and 'The sophomores are so lucky!' It was then I began to piece together the fact that only my class was going. I was very excited, but slightly nervous, for reasons that will become clear over the next few chapters of this CoveOps report.

After we had finished dinner, and some very delicious crème brulee might I add, we went upstairs to pack. This was the bit I was not looking forward to. You see, Macey McHenry is one of my roommate; yes the senator's daughter. This means that I will spend the next semester wearing 'hot' clothing. It is not that I don't like to look my best, just that I like comfortable sweat pants and hoodies and not short dresses and shorts. I'm more of a ten minute shower person not 2 hour shower, curled hair and makeup person. Was I against getting a boyfriend? No, but a little nervous after my experience with Josh. **(A/N who will not be at Blackthorne – sorry!)**

That said, it wasn't actually too bad. In fact, all I had to do was pack our spy stuff: bug spray (not the usual kind), bug equipment, simple comms etc. I also packed some personal stuff: a photo of my family and me, my locket and a few keepsakes like my cross necklace. I let Macey handle all my clothes, makeup and shower stuff. I don't know whether I'll regret that when we get there….

We then carried all our suitcases down the steps and into the foyer, where we would load our suitcases onto the helicopter and no doubt be blindfolded and taken to wherever we are supposed to be going. I don't think it will be Blackthorne, it wouldn't be that easy. When we got into the foyer, I felt quite proud of myself, even if Macey did most of the work. Bex and I had 3 medium sized suitcases; Liz had 3 big ones and Macey had 5. Let's just say she panicked a bit about there not being with her walk in wardrobe for a semester. Tina had 5 too but Mick only had 1 very large suitcase, not that I was surprised by either of them. Nothing else caught my eye as I attempted to say goodbye to my mum, until she said that she was coming too ('hadn't I been listening?'). Of course, I knew the real reason she wanted to come. It wasn't just to watch me. I promise!

I helped Liz to load up her suitcases and turned to Joe. Of course, everyone else calls him Mr. Solomon, but he's my godfather so I get to call him anything I like. I know; Joe Solomon is my godfather! But when your name is Cameron Morgan and your code name the Chameleon, you get used to people's stares and generally being quite famous in the spy-world. Not that anyone besides those at Gallagher know that I am THE Chameleon. My inside source at Blackthorne tells me that most people think the Chameleon is a male adult somewhere in the world that everyone looks up to. Sexist much?! Aside from this, I never really talk about that though. I am a shy teenage girl after all.

Joe smirked at me and handed me a blindfold (what did I tell you?) and then handing one out to all the other girls, where there were a few grumbles. We were guided onto the helicopter, not that anyone on the CoveOps track needed much guidance, and I heard the familiar hum of the engine as we ascended away from my beloved school.


	2. The Mission

**So, before I start, I'd like to respond to the reviews:**

**BookGuru101 – Thanks **

**Monkeygirl1425 – I'm glad! Here you go…**

**Roses16 – Thanks!**

**I really appreciate all the reviews (although there were only three), favourites and follows. Keep them up! More reviews = more updates. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Cammie POV**

The Pros and Cons of Being in a Helicopter with 16 of your Classmates and Your Godfather Travelling to an Unknown Location

PRO: There's not time like a road trip to catch up on some extra sleep (even if you are not actually on a road)

CON: You can't get to sleep with Bex snoring beside you and knowing that you might meet the Blackthorne boy sin the next 24 hours

PRO: I get to bug Joe by asking Joe 'are we there yet?' every minute until he threatens to show my classmates really embarrassing baby photos (even though I didn't even know him then, my parents kept him posted)

CON: The aforementioned threat

PRO: You know that you don't need to worry about the Blackthorne Boys due to your inside source

CON: Your sisterhood (apart from Macey) is

After what seemed a very long time, I felt the helicopter descending and prepared my legs to awaken after a sleep of 2 hours and 36 minutes. I jerked Bex awake (hey – If you have ever been woken up by Bex herself you will understand my harshness). The Helicopter came to a very clean stop, even if Joe did say it himself. Bracing myself for the natural light, I took off my blindfold and exited the helicopter.

**Bex POV**

Ok, I will confess: I wasn't really asleep. I just needed some time to think. You see, Cammie has been acing weirdly lately. When her Mum announced that we were going to Blackthorne, she smiled at her and then got really distant as if she were thinking about something deeply. And that's not all, she's been strangely excited lately. She's even waking up early for goodness sake and that is not usual.

It's not just the waking up early that bothers me. Liz, Macey and I have always been quite _active _roommates and so we decided to take it upon ourselves to find out where she is going. Lizzie put a tracker in her shoe and it turns out that she is just going to her mother's office. Why?

Of course, being a spy, Macey put two and two together and realised that she always takes some kind of book or phot album with her. Why is she being so secretive? Why shouldn't she tell us, her best friends? These were all questions I wanted answers to and so here I lay thinking and hoping that Cammie would let something slip when she thought I was asleep and she thought her and Mr. Solomon were alone.

As we began to near our location, Cammie jerked me 'awake'. Her 'are we there yet? 's subsided (Thank goodness!) and I began to ponder our destination.

You might think that this was just an ordinary field trip and that we would probably be visiting a museum or something. However, we were with Mr Solomon, and he didn't usually conform to the expectations of ordinary field strips. Therefore I was slightly astounded when I took off my blindfold and saw the National Mall **(A/N I think that's what it is called). **

**Macey POV**

As we stepped off the helicopter, Mr Solomon's smile seemed to widen. We all put our blindfolds in a bucket in front of him and stepped back so that he could tell us our mission.

Just looking around, I hoped we would get disguises. Not to brag or anything, but I kinda am Miss America and so just strolling around might be a bit problematic. I looked over at Cammie. She had not stopped smiling since her mother had made the announcement of the exchange. The noise of Mr Solomon clearing his throat in front of me brings me back to the present.

'Ladies, you mission is to tail the Blackthorne Boys. They do not know who you are or that you even exist. Your job is to follow them around – they have been told to meet their teacher at a certain place at a certain time. Also, they are good Ladies.' After this little piece, there was a buzz of excitement before Mr Solomon continued. 'Because of…classified reasons, Cameron will not be taking part in this assignment. She will be staying with me in the helicopter on comms.' At this, we all looked at Cammie, who shrugged mysteriously. I saw Bex flash her a hurt glance. I didn't blame her. I mean, even if it were classified, she could've told us. She's told us plenty of other classified things.

**Cammie POV**

Did I feel guilty about not telling my sisters? No. Should I? I'm not sure. I'm a bit upset that I wouldn't be allowed to join in the assignment. Although I understand that I did have an advantage, I would have liked to have just been given another boy to tail. Or better, let me have fun with tricking them all the same.

Waving goodbye to my friends, I put on my comms and headed back into the helicopter. Joe followed me in. As expected, I received the lecture on how I shouldn't be angry about not being allowed to take part in the mission. Of course, my next thought was to ask if he had been allowed to take part. The answer didn't surprise me: 'Yes, they don't know about you Gallagher Girls. If he wasn't, it would just alert him. Don't you want to surprise him? I guess Joe had a point.

**How did you like Chapter 2? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading **


	3. Watching

**Hey! Here is Chapter 3. I know! I updated the next day! However, there was only one review :( **

**Sunniva Steiner – Thanks!**

**As I'm on holiday, I may update tomorrow, but only if you review! More reviews = More updates! Here you go…**

**Recap (Cammie POV):** 'Yes, they don't know about you Gallagher Girls. If he wasn't, it would just alert him. Don't you want to surprise him?' I guess Joe had a point.

**Solomon POV**

As soon as the words had left my mouth, I knew that Cammie had seen I had a point. However, she was still annoyed and so gave me the famous Cameron glare. Say Cameron not for her first name but for her mother's maiden name. All the Camerons (Abby included) have a number of different glares. At the moment, I was on the end of the I-am-really-annoyed-and-am-now-going-to-ignore-you glare. And so of course, I was ignored and glared at for the next 5 minutes.

After a while, the glare got too much. 'Fine, Cammie. You can go outside and watch them as long as you wear a disguise and do not alert anyone who knows you to your presence.' I told her. Her eyes lit up as I saw she found the loophole in my conditions. 'No, Cam. You may not alert anyone who doesn't know you, like the Blackthorne Boys to your presence either.' I finished. However, she was still grinning mysteriously so I added 'And I will give you comms and a camera to make sure you follow my instructions.' At last, I think I have made it absolutely fool proof (or Cammie proof) and Cammie's grin was slowly wiped off her face. 'Or you could just stay in here with me.' She was off as soon as I had given her the camera, as expected.

**Cammie POV**

I was gone as soon as I had the camera and comms, although I am not sure Joe was very surprised. I saw him wave in the reflection on the building opposite's window and smiled back. He went back inside, probably to call my Mum and tell her that he had 'been subject to the fiercest persuasion' (his words, not mine) and that I had 'made him' let me go.

As the Chameleon, I did what I do best and disappear into the shadows. I'm not sure where I should go or who I can find first, but I wonder what my roommates were doing and so set off to find Bex. When you know her well, you learn that Bex can be quite… boy oriented? I scanned the area, hoping to see a group of cute boys who would have also caught Bex's line of sight. I was not disappointed. As I looked closer, I saw that these boys were not completely unrelated to the mission, as I recognised them as Blackthorne Boys. I whispered this to Joe and he confirmed my suspicions.

There was also another reason why I picked Bex to follow and not the person I was most anxious to see. I hadn't seen him since the beginning of summer as Blackthorne starts earlier than Gallagher. I did not go and find him because I did not want to, nut because I was afraid that I might not comply with my godfather's conditions; I would surely lose my cover and make my presence known. This was for 2 reasons: 1. He could recognise me being one of the few people who can find me at time and 2. I might not be able to stop myself.

_Number of times I wanted to join take my rightful place at Bex side and talk to some cute Blackthorne Boys: 56_

_Number of times I didn't want to join Bex: 1 (she fell into the memorial Fountain and got soaked)_

_Number of times I grimaced as I heard an 'Oopsy Daisy' over my comms unit: 34_

_Number of MnM bags I ate: 3 (In my defence, I shared one with Joe)_

_Number of my sisters I saw: 16_

_Number of Blackthorne Boys I saw: 12 (But I was avoiding one who was always with 3)_

_Number of people who saw me: 0 0_

Satisfied that Bex was completing her assignment and did not require any assistance. I moved on in search of my other sisters and maybe some other Blackthorne boys. Once I had had enough of watching, I whispered into my comms unit, trying not to move my mouth. That was until I was distracted. He had emerald green eyes and seemed to be smirking the entire time I studied him. His hair stuck up in all the right places and I knew exactly who he was for reasons that I can't pertain until a later date: Zachary Goode.

After a while, I was bored of watching Kim Lee tail Zach. I love Kim, really do, but nothing could stop me feeling a teensy bit jealous as I looked on from the shadows. Once more, I tried to whisper into my comms unit and this time I succeeded. 'Joe, I'm ready to meet you at the meeting place.'

**Bex POV**

I had to tail this guy called Grant. Actually, I don't know about 'had to'; I would gladly f0ollow a boy that hot around Washington for hours. He hadn't seen me at all. Well, he hadn't seen **me**, he had just met a girl with blue eyes and braids in a pretty black dress called Megan, if that is what you meant.

In fact, I was quite enjoying it all, besides the fact that I wasn't with Cammie until I fell into the fountain. Yes, you read right. I, Bex Baxter, undercover on an assignment, fell fully clothed into the Washington Memorial Fountain. Even walking up to the Ruby Slippers exhibit, where Cammie will hopefully be waiting with towels (I told her over comms) and Grant is meant to meet his CoveOps teacher, I am still soaked.

At last, we reached the exhibit; Grant was several metres in front of me and my cover had not been blown. As we were still meant to keep our identities secret, I mentally waved goodbye to my Greek God, nodded at Mr Solomon and went back to the helicopter with Cammie, who had given me a towel.

As we entered the helicopter, I saw that all the girls had triumphant smiles on their faces. Next stop: Blackthorne. I can't wait to kick some more butt.

**So that was Chapter 3; Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review as more reviews = more updates. **


	4. I have a plan

**Well, I got 2 reviews so we are making progress. Still, this story has 528 views. I would have expected at least 20 of you to have reviewed in total – but there are only 6! Oh well, I wanted to continue writing.**

**BookGuru101 – Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you love it!**

**Liela54352 – Thanks **** Hope you like this one…**

**So I will stop pressuring you into reviewing and give you the next chapter….**

**Macey POV:**

You would think that having only been in spy school for nearly a year that I wouldn't be able to tail someone successfully. You would be wrong. No to sound too arrogant, but I think that I aced it. Te only downside of the mission was that my entire class went crazy as soon as we got back onto the helicopter.

'Did you see the guy I was tailing?'

'Did you know that Jonas received the Geranium Prize last year?'

'Wasn't the boy I was tailing so hot?'

I sighed. That was until I saw Cammie looked just as disappointed with our sisters. I have met plenty of boys before now (and compared to them these Blackthorne Boys were not on the hot spectrum) ; so no, I was not behaving like an excitable puppy. Cammie had met Josh before. I guess we were in a word immune.

**Cammie POV:**

I was glad that I was not alone as the sane people in that helicopter. Joe looked just as bewildered as me, though I'm not sure many others would have seen it. Macey looked a tad disappointed with her sisters, but not surprised. Amidst the shouting and giggling, I was formulating a plan.

Joe had told me that we would get to break in to Blackthorne and surprise the boys. Unfortunately, it would not be an actual break in as the teachers knew about it. I decided to rally the troops. Well, I got Macey to.

She just stood up and made me believe that she was actually a senator's daughter with her cheesy speech. 'Girls. Girlfriends. Sisters. Are we going to stand up for our sex or just go mad at the sign of hot boys? We are Gallagher Girls and we need to kick some Blackthorne boys. We do not just need to, but we want to. Don't you want to see them try and fail to take us down when we come smashing through the windows and pushing through the doors? They underestimated us on this assignment and we won. Let's win again.'

At this, there was a loud amount of cheering and everyone turned towards me. I guess I was the crowd-appointed leader. 'Ok girls, I have a plan. Liz, can you hack into the CIA and get the blueprints of Blackthorne.' Liz rolled her eyes as if silently asking for a real challenge. Joe looked slightly shocked at her ease in getting them in under 90 seconds (87.3 to be exact). I continued with my idea, 'We split up into our usual CoveOps groups; Alpha Beta and Charlie. Alpha, we will head to the roof of the main hall, where the boys will be eating dinner. When we give the signal, we will drop down through the skylight. Beta, you will then come in through the double doors at the back. Charlie, you come in through the stained glass window behind the stage.'

At this point, Joe decided to interrupt. 'Ladies, I would rather that you refrained from breaking any windows. Just open them.' I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness at his former school, but agreed nonetheless.' We would be at Blackthorne in about an hour so we all dressed in black and covered anything that would make it obvious we were a bunch of teenage girls – we wanted to surprise them when we got on stage. Joe said that we would then have to introduce ourselves one by one at the front. This made me a little uneasy. I am the Chameleon; I don't particularly like being the centre of attention. Hopefully, I would be able to sneak out of that somehow. At last, we arrived at Blackthorne.

-I did think of ending it there but I always try and do 1,000 words -

**Rachel Morgan POV:**

I was already at Blackthorne, not that the boys knew. It wouldn't be air to spoil to girls' surprise. ON that note, I should probably be at the helicopter landing pad now. Whilst I would have enjoyed it, it was Joe's turn to watch them on a mission. He was the CoveOps teacher after all and I couldn't spoil his time with Cam. Of course, my kiddo being_ my _kiddo, she glared him into letting her watch from a better vantage point, but I'm sure (or I hope) that he gave her some conditions and rules. We wouldn't want her to spoil the surprise accidentally.

Here they are now. Joe really needs to work on his landings.

**Cammie POV:**

At last, I am off that helicopter. It wasn't that I detested the helicopter so much, but I am so excited for what we are about to do. Mum told us all to get into position, and she and Joe went to their places in the hall.

It wasn't a difficult climb to the roof for Bex, Macey and me. But Liz was always going to be going on the Research track. The whole way up we had to remind her that Bex was belaying her and that she was in a very safe harness (she should know – she designed it when we were freshman). You can then imagine my relief once we made it to the skylight.

Being teenage girl spies in training, we had wanted to know exactly what was going on. Therefore, we needed video and audio bugs so that we could hear and see the signal. It wasn't anything to do with the fact that we wanted to check out how hot the boys were again or anything. You may be surprised at that after my distaste of the helicopter ride. Whilst I wasn't as 'gaga' as m sisters about them, there was no denying that the Blackthorne boys were hot.

We listened closely through the bugs that Liz had successfully made (it was part of the mission). We heard our cue.

'You may have noticed that we have two excellent guests with us this evening. May I present agent Solomon and Morgan.'

**So what did you think? Tell me in a review **


	5. Trifle

**I know – two updates in the space of 2 hours! Basically R&R**

**Here is Chapter 5**

**Cammie POV:**

The Pros and Cons of Landing in the Middle of the Blackthorne Sophomore Table Wearing Black

PRO: You get to see the look of surprise on the boys' faces

CON: They respond to this surprise by trying to roundhouse kick you

PRO: In all the confusion, it would be very difficult to tell you and your sisters apart and so you can do whatever you want, like throw food at them

CON: Although it may be very difficult, your mum and Joe could probably still do it so you are not allowed to throw food at people you haven't seen since the beginning of summer (even if the trifle would look very attractive on their head)

PRO: As you are wearing all black, they do not underestimate you because you are a girl

CON: As you are wearing all black, they do not underestimate you because you are a girl (the Napotine pouch came very close to my head – who takes a Napotine pouch to dinner?)

PRO: You can steal food while you are at it

CON: Falling head first into said trifle

I must not have looked very pleased because my roommates bit back a smile. I nearly smiled at my ungracefulness too until Joe called us to the stage and I realised that I would have to introduce myself to a room of boys covered in summer fruits trifle. At least it tasted nice. We all sat down in the chairs on the stage, waiting to introduce ourselves.

I know I shouldn't have been annoyed when he didn't recognise me right away. I was wearing a disguise and covered in trifle, not very Chameleony. Still, I knew that it would be my turn eventually and trying to sneak off the stage dripping with desert might be quite difficult.

I was last as I had been furthest away from the stage when Joe called us back. Once Lizzie sat back down, quite red, I went up to the mic. Would he be pleased to see me? Would he be embarrassed? Would he be overprotective? Would we want to keep our relationship a secret? With a deep breath, I shed my disguise.

'Hi, I'm –'

'Cammie-bear!' Sure the nickname made me wince, but Grant had always called me that. I couldn't take it any linger and we ran towards each other. Our hug lasted 34 seconds. I think it would have lasted longer, but my dim-witted twin brother seemed to realise what had happened. 'I'm covered in trifle!' he yelled.

'You haven't seen me in 3 months and that is the first complete sentence out of your mouth? Wow, little bro.' I replied.

'Don't you mean big bro?'

'No, I meant little bro.' A giggle from Liz, along with the why-didn't-you-tell-us-you-had-a-twin-brother glare from Macey and Bex pulled me back to the fact that I was standing in the middle of the Grand Hall covered in trifle with all of the Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher girls staring at us; this was not my idea of fun.

Still, I had not seen Grant in 3 months and my desire to talk to him prevailed. However, I switched to Grammienese. You see, in order for us to be able to talk in private whenever we wanted, Grant and I came up with Grammienese, a very complicated language that no one else had been able to learn, which consisted of accented vowel sounds and clicks. We had way too much time on road trips when we were little.

'So did you miss me?' As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Grant smiled whereas everyone else in the room looked absolutely bewildered.

'Well, I would say I did, but you would be able to tell I was lying' he joked

'Wow, 5 minutes and you have already become the annoying little brother.'

'Actually, it was 1 minute and 23 seconds.'

'You are proving my point.'

'Anyways, we should probably let everyone continue with dinner; the glares our roommates my roommates are giving me are starting to get on my nerves.'

'Bye' I then took my place back on the stage, apologising to Joe.

'Mr Solomon' then proceeded to give out the room numbers to each room at Gallagher (thankfully we would have the same roommates). He also told us the room we were to be paired with and we were given Grant's.

I'm not too proud to say that I spent the rest of dinner speaking to Grant in Grammienese …and we totally ignored our roommates who made no attempt to talk but just glared at us. Dinner flew by quickly, with Grant getting up to say hi to Mum and then speaking to him non-stop about our lives for the past 3 months. We got to the topic of Dad, which made me cry (embarrassing!). Fortunately, no one could understand a word of what we were talking about and so I could pass them off as tears of joy. Everything was going great until the end of dinner and Grant switched back into English.

'So, you are Camster's roommates.' He was met by some nods, although they still didn't seem too happy.

'Macey – "yeah, the senator's daughter. Really hot, like a knockout. No, I am not jealous idiot; she's one of my best friends. Amazing at disguises. Picks my clothes and does my hair every morning."' Yes, my brother just had to quote me verbatim in a silly high pitched voice the descriptions that I had given him the holiday after meeting her. My friends were already laughing and giving me pitying glance, but my brother had to go on.

'Rebecca – "Bex. Do not ever call her Rebecca. Excellent at P&E, Yes, she can beat my Grant. Mocha skin colour and very beautiful. No, I will not intro-"I'm just going to leave that part out. "Very dramatic. "' Bex seemed pleased with her description, but wanted to know what Grant had stopped himself from saying. I hoped she would never find out. After all, I would rather not have the drama of my favourite (and only) brother going out with my best friend. As if the voice wasn't enough of a humiliation, he continued, but this time adding in actions to accompany his performance.

'Elizabeth – "Liz or Lizzie. An outstanding hacker. Quite …. Accident prone? Beautiful like the tooth fairy and a bit smaller than me."' Liz, the only one who wasn't glaring, seemed happy with her description – maybe a little miffed at 'accident prone'. At last, I thought he had finished being obnoxious, but I was wrong.

'So Macey,' by this point I was ready to throttle him and my roommates were laughing. 'As "the resident boy expert" tell me about this Josh and Cammie's love life. She wouldn't say anything and I want to know.' I stood up.

'Grant Newman Morgan! Stop annoying your sister.' I took my mum's rebuke as permission to punch him in the jaw, but I do not think this was exactly what she wanted. 'Cameron Ann Morgan! You can slap him in P&E but sit down both of you before I call your god father.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' We chorused and sat back down. Oh well, dinner is nearly over anyone. This thought then made me want to go back to being shouted at by mum in front of my friends like a toddler. I was about to be interrogated by my roommates.

**And that was Chapter 5. Do you want me to do the interrogation scene or Cammie and Grant talking about it afterwards. Do you want Brant and Jiz? Should there be a Nick?' Tell me in a review….**


	6. My Interrogation

**Hey guys! It's an update. Also, I checked through the previous chapter and the correct version is now up. I didn't change anything, but just corrected some grammar and repeated words so you don't need to read it again.**

**As for reviews, thanks for so many! Unfortunately, there were so many that I cannot individually reply to in the chapter, but if you want to chat then PM me **** Also, this may seem weird but do you have any criticisms of my writing? I can only improve if I get criticism. Shout outs to:**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**LoveZach07**

**Guest**

**Roses16**

**Lia**

**Smirikingoode – BTW it was Cammie who fell.**

**Who all reviewed! Anyway, on with the chapter. **

**PS Sorry, I didn't want to add Preston due to UWS, it just seemed wrong and a bit too clichéd. **

**Liz POV**

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't hurt by Cam not telling us she had a brother. I mean, coming from a non-spy background, I don't really understand what it's like to not be told things because they are classified. That said, I understand why she didn't say anything and forgive her. I'm not sure whether Macey and Bex agree with me though.

Dinner was…. Interesting. While Cammie and Grant caught up, the rest of us just sort of sat there glaring at them and not talking. I could tell that when we got up to our room Macey and Bex were going to interrogate her. And so here we are, sitting on the floor of our room at Blackthorne.

"So Cammie, how long have you known about Blackthorne?" started Bex.

"Uh, from 5th grade when I found out about Gallagher."

"And, when were you planning on telling us that there is a boys school for spies and that you have a twin brother who goes there?" continued Macey.

"I don't know… when we graduated?"

"So let me just clarify something," Bex went on. "You were not planning on telling us that you had a twin brother until after we had graduated, when we would meet him working at the CIA, the last possible time to tell us just before everyone of our age knew."

"I guess?"

At this point, I drew the line. "Guys, it was classified. She couldn't have told us if she wanted to. Right Cams?" Cammie nodded, appreciating the backup. "However, "The first word of my sentence returned Cammie's facial expression to 'why are you asking me these questions?', 'I am feeling guilty and betrayed', "is there anything else that you would like to confess while we are having this little interrogation?"

Cammie smiled and shook her head no.

**Macey POV**

Was I completely satisfied with the interrogation? No. Did I want to continue to press her and make her even guiltier? Yes. But I do appreciate the fact that if Liz hadn't been there we would have taken it too far. Cammie had a way of calming the two of us and cheering us up. Liz had a way of stopping us because we were afraid to hurt her and we respected her opinion as a genius.

As we had finished our little conversation, I took the opportunity to remind the girls that we were in an all-boys school. Therefore, it would be appropriate to spend a little more time on our appearances each day. Sure, I didn't usually make too much of a fuss about this kind of stuff at Gallagher (in my opinion). But new environments mean new routine. And I have decided that these will be of the hair and makeup variety (we still have to wear uniform on weekdays).

"So girls, tomorrow we are getting up at 6, right?"

"But breakfast is at 8, isn't it? And that would mean missing half an hour of revision in the morning." Replied Liz.

"Revision for what?" cried Cammie. "I haven't missed the announcement for a big COW test, have I?"

"You know, just reading over my notes and stuff." At this, we all rolled our eyes, reminding her that she had a photographic memory.

"Anyway, may I remind you that we are in an all-boys school and therefore we need to look our best?" Unfortunately, I was again interrupted by Cammie.

"Just so you know, I might have 'discovered' that we get tomorrow first lesson off to have a talk on 'boundaries' with the boys whilst we are at Blackthorne."

"Ah."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't dress nicely, does it?" I continued. However, Cammie still tried to find another way out of it.

"Macey, so that we just set some ground rules for this term. Grant would have a heart attack if I was wearing anything or had my hair done in or had makeup on which made any of the other boys stared. I know we have to wear uniform on school days, but just to bear that in mind for weekends too. I do not think that you have encountered his protective nature yet, even though I am older than him." I knew that Cam was going to come up with this excuse, but I ignored it.

"Oh, he'll be fine."

**So that was Chapter 6, not my longest, but there should be more soon. Please review!**


	7. A Talk From Aunt Abby

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated; I was away for New Years. Thanks for all the reviews – keep them coming. Enjoy!**

**Cammie POV**

Covert Operations Report

By Operative Morgan, Baxter, McHenry and Sutton (hereon referred to as The Operatives)

On the morning of the first day of school on the Blackthorne Exchange, Operative McHenry decided to enforce a makeover. Although Operatives Sutton and Morgan protested, the other Operatives were very firm. And so The Operatives proceeded down to breakfast with hair down and curled, makeup on and clothes that Operative McHenry had carefully chosen. Operative Morgan did not appreciate this.

That said. The Operatives did learn that the Blackthorne Boys were quite hilarious to watch when they took to staring. It was even better that Operative Morgan's brother was so focused at looking at Operative Baxter that he did not even notice the glances she was getting. All in all, The Operatives were mostly pleased with the result of this particular mission.

Digging into breakfast, I really missed Gallagher. I mean, the food at Blackthorne is good, but the food at Gallagher is awesome. My stomach is begging for Belgian Waffles drizzled in Maple Syrup. Whilst pancakes are yummy, waffles are delicious. Another thing that I missed was the extra sleep. There are also benefits to living in an all-girls school and I really wanted to have just rolled out of bed, had a quick shower and put my hair into a ponytail instead of Macey's elaborate getting ready schedule. I don't think there is any point to it if the bags under my eyes ruin it.

But still, Blackthorne is still amazing. I get to spend time with Grant, who I usually only get to see in holidays. I also get to spend time with a certain other boy on the Blackthorne Institute student list. Zach. Yeah, I had spent the whole of dinner ignoring him and my roommates, but this morning I found it more difficult. His hair stuck up in all the right places, if you excuse the cheesy line and his body was toned. He seemed to be quite cocky, from what Grant had told me about him. I couldn't wait to beat him in P&E (Protection and Enforcement).

But before I could think more about my green-eyed crush and how much I missed Gallagher, Joe cleared his throat at the front to announce the announcement I already knew of.

"Sophomores, your first class has been cancelled. All the ladies from Gallagher are to follow Ms Cameron and all the boys are to follow me. That is all."

My roommates and I giggled. There was no was Abby was going to be able to seriously tell us about boundaries with the boys. Unfortunately, the boys might not be so lucky. Grant, Zach, Nick and Jonas were all giving us questioning looks.

"You'll find out in a minute." answered Bex, not letting the opportunity to sound all mysterious go. Once I had put my plate away, we followed Aunt Abby into the CoveOps classroom. We all took a seat, the other girls wondering what we were going to be taught.

"HI, girls. I have been asked to give you a talk on 'boundaries' for the exchange here at Blackthorne." At this, we all started to grin. My Aunt wasn't big on boundaries and rules herself so it was slightly ironic that she was meant to spend 5 minutes lecturing us all on them. "I can see you smirking in the front and I can tell what you are thinking. I am maybe not the best person to teach on this subject, which is why Headmistress Morgan was kind enough to give me some material."

"Translation – My Mum gave her an already prepared talk that she is meant to read word for word, not deviate from and drum it into all of us." I whispered to my roommates.

"Yes Cameron that was what I was implying." My Aunt hears everything! "But what would be the fun in that? So basic rules: be good, don't let them break your hearts and don't make it painstakingly obvious what you have been up to if it includes the boys in that sense. Clear?"

"Yes" we all replied, eager for this to be over.

"Oh, and also, don't mention it to Mr Solomon and Mrs Morgan what I said, right girls? Just say that I gave a really inspiring talk and that you won't break any of the rules."

We all smiled. No one wanted to be told off by either of these two. But for me, Joe is more serious because he makes threats like 'If you don't behave in CoveOps I'll tell your class about the incident involving the dentist and tea.' Which, in my opinion is so unfair because after class all the girls want to know about the incident involving the dentist and tea. Do you see what I mean?

As we scuttled back to our dorm, laughing all the way about what the boys must be listening to right now, Liz managed to knock over a suit of armour, a vase of flowers and a portrait of some old dude. You've got to love Liz for her 'Oopsy Daises'. Still, we had a great time sitting and reminiscing until we realised we'd better head to P&E, in which I had decided I would beat Grant. This was because we had been told that the first lesson we would just be sparring to get to know here everyone is at. Although Bex was undefeated champion at Gallagher, I'd like to think that I wasn't that bad at it. Oh well, I guess we'll see soon.


End file.
